Halloween (Chiho x Maou)
by CherieCumberbatch
Summary: Some have requested more and since I have time, I couldn't cause of school, I'll do something. Since it is October I'll do a quick halloween story. .
1. Chapter 1

"Hello! Welcome to Mgronalds, May I take your order?", it was a normal day today. As my shift ended I went to get ready to leave. "Good Work today,Chiho",Maou said in the work room. Hehe. I giggled a bit. "What's so funny?",Maou asked. "Mmm nothing, just that you always say that to me. It's cute.", I gleefully smiled at him.

"Cute huh...hey Chiho", "Hmm?", I responded. "Are you doing anything for halloween?",He asked. "Well my school is during something during the day but after that nothing really.", "Well if you aren't I was thinking we could have som sort of date or something.." My eyes lit up as the words "Date" came out of his month. I'll let him continue. "Shiro is going out and I could easily kick out urushihara,". Shiro going out? weird? and urushihara going out of the of his own free will? Pfft. Poor fellow.

Maou continued,"We could have like a scary movie night with snacks and stuff. So, You in?". I replied immediately,"Of course! Oh but isn't it going to be hard for urushihara, besides I think the poor guy would be clueless if you just sent him out like that. He's pratically glued to the house.", Maou interrupted,"Glue can be removed.", He said with both his hands behind his head.

"Yeah but he might gt confused cosnidering he's such a recluse and my parents are going to be on a trip for the weekend so wouldn't it better if you came to my house.", I quickly rethought my choice of words. That sounded like I wanted him to stay the whole weekend, I mean I do, I'll be lonely and-ah no! I slapped my hands to my cheeks. "Uhh,Chiho you okay/","Mhm!", I smiled at him. Oh, my cheeks are probably red.

"Sure, we could do that. Honestly, you worry too much about other people",he said. I giggled a bit,"Can't help it I guess." Maou went towards the door and held out his hand "Anyway the date is set. Ready to go home." Again, I was taken aback by his sudden gesture. Ever since we started going out every psychical exchange always made my heart skip a beat.

I should be used to this but I'm not. I replied with a "Yes" and took his hand. Also ever since we started going out he always takes me home on the back of his bike. It was seemed to fly by and before I knew it we were at my house. I climbed off. "Thanks again." I said. "and you always say thank you. Like I said it's no problem. Besides, I'm your boyfriend aren't I?" When he said those words made my face get warm and most likely red.

I still wasn't used to the saying boyfriend. After all it had only been month since then. I was so happy of course but it always made my heart go fast. As I stared at Maou I thought I saw a hint of red on his face. ah- could he be? I regained my composture. "Hehe, yea you are.",I grinned. "Goodnight",he said. "Goodnight", I said as I waved him off. I'd like to give him a kiss on the cheek or something but I'm wayy too scared. Hopefully we'll get there. I began smiling like an idiot thinking of halloween day. oh! I can't wait!


	2. Chapter 2

After school I rushed home. Today was the long awaited day of Halloween and the day of my date with Maou. I'm so excited. As soon as I got home I got the house ready. My parents had previously decorated it with halloween stuff so I didn't have to do much. Maou was set to arrive around 6 PM. It was only 5 PM. I decided to change out of my school clothes. I wasn't much for dressing but I did put on cat ears and a tail along with the jeans and Halloween shirt I had on. I got snacks ready and got the TV ready also.

Like that, I heard a knock at my door. Must be Maou. I open the door to find a Maou in a red/black vampire cape and vampire teeth. I looked in astonishment. He looked..adorable! "What do I look silly?", he questioned. "No, No", I waved my hand as I smiled. "It looks good on you. Come on in." I saw that he was caring a satchel bag. "What's in there?" , I asked. He replied with "Movies". "You know you look pretty cute.", Maou said. I blushed. "H-how I'm not even wearing that much."I looked away with embarassment.

"Neither do I", He replied. "Vampires, Ghosts, or Werewolves?", "Huh?", I replied. "Which genre movie would you like to start with?",He said to me. "Ohhh. Vampires..those, they aren't super scary are they?", I asked. "Well shouldn't you know? I'm new to this stuf- wait you wouldn't happen to be scared would you?", Maou grinned creepily. "N-no! and stop with that face. ", I puffed out my cheeks and plopped down on the couch in front of the TV. To be honest, I always made my parents watch scary movies with me. I also sometimes had nightmares if I didn't sleep with them. "Boo!", I felt something prick my sides.

"Eeek!", I turned around to see Maou laughing. "Maou! not funny. hmph.", I turned around and brought my knees up to my chin while on the couch. "Awww. you really are scared aren't you?", he walked over in front of me. I glared at him. He bent down and pat my head. "I'm here so no need to be afraid, alright?", He then gave me one of those winning smiles. gah, when he smiles like that. It does make me feel safe..but also my heart.

"Alright", I smiled. He got up and put in the disc for the movie. Then he sat behind me. Being this close, My heart. I wanted to get closer but I as too stiff to do anything. "Ah! the popcorn.", I said. "It's in the kitchen", "I'll get it.",Maou said. He got up before I did. As the movie played I let my hand rest on the couch. I then felt something warm take it. It was maou's.

I didn't look at him but I smiled, tightened my grip, and continued to look at the movie. Lost in my thoughts of Maou I wasn't clearly paying attention to the movie and scary part showed up...With blood. Out of horror and instinctively, Like I did with my parents, I put my head on Maou's chest. Oh my. My cheek became red as I gripped his shirt. He's probably troubled with this. "S-sorry", I tried to get up but I was engulfed in Maou's hands. "Maou?"

"Just..stay like that for a while.",He responded. huh? I couldn't get out even if I tried. My cheeks were hot,my heart was pumping super fast,so to try and calm myslef down, I buried my fac in his chest. I wonder what Maou looks like right now? His shirt smeels just like him. I smiled a bit at noticing this.

"Chiho", I heard Maou called my name. I slowly looked up at him. "Yea?", "Aha",he started laughing. what? "Whats so funy", I ask. "Your face is red". My eyes were stunned. He noticed. damnit. "I don't think it's that-mmph!" What just happened?! Maou's lips were connected with mine. My eyes wide open, I clutched to his shirt.

Eventually I gave an and loosened my grip as I let this emotion take over me. When he let go of the kiss I tried to catch my breath. "Sorry..you were just too cute with your face like that.',He said. "It's your fault.", I said as I averted my eyes, staring at the popcorn on the table. My eyes lit up.

I grabbed a handful of popcorn and flung it Maou. Revenge for scaring me. I laughed at his confused face. He smiled and said,"Two can play that game.","It's not a game it's-",Maou already had a mischievous smile as he came towards me. "Maou it's just revenge, that's not a ga-", I was too late. He began to tickle me. I fell back on the couch as laughter took over me.

"Ma-m-ahahaha-ma-aha!", He was relentless and I was too weak to do anything. He started laughing and told me,"I'll stop if you surrender to me." I had no idea what he was going on about but anything to make him stop. "O-okay!" He eventually let up and it was then I realized th position we were in. He was on top of me.

My face went red again. Damn,not again. This time I was ready. As his lips came closer I closed my eyes until our lips locked. This kiss was different though. Somehow, his tongue slipped inside my mouth. My arms intertwind around his neck. This was all too much. My heart is pumping so hard I could hardly breathe. Oh brother, what did I get myself into now?


End file.
